The Greatest Demigod
by DeadlyXDevil
Summary: What if Annabeth didn't return Percy's feelings. This story follows Percy as he goes on a quest to find a lost relic. After a few chapters follows cannon


A/N: This story follows the cannon sorta with difference. Like Percy and Annebeth aren't dating. It starts at the Throne Room. I'm open to any helpful suggestion and criticism is sorta appreacted. Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the heros of Olympus. I don't have copy rights for Rick Roridan.**

Fronts

•Normal- story

•"Talking"-words exchanged

•LOUD- loud talking

•_italics_-thinking

_**Bold italic - location/ date**_

Chapter 1: Relizations

**Olympus: Throne Room, Aug. 18, 2009**

Most people would be thrilled to be 16th years olds. The joys of driving, more freedom and privileges. Well for me it's not. Having to stop an invasion by the Titan Lord, Kronos who is also your Grandpa and having to shoulder a Prophecy with a choice to either save or destroy the home of the gods. Yeah not fun.

My name is Percy Jackson and I'm about to make a choice. A choice to either give my friend-turn-enemy the cursed blade, a knife he made a promise, or not. Warily I gave him the knife. With grateful look he took off his arm guard and stabbed where I presume was his Achilles heel. Howling in pain, Luke burst into a blinding beam of golden light, I quickly closed my eyes. The heat was like a supernova, it blew me off my feet.

I stood up and what felt like the longest time, I opended my eyes. I saw Luke sprawled out at the foot of the Hearth. On the floor around him was a blackened circle of ash.

Slowly I moved towards him, with Annabeth who was being supported by Grover.

Luke groaned, slowly he open his eyes revealing his blue not golden eyes. One half of Luke was charred with the other bloodied. With me on one side and Annabeth and Grover on the other, we tried to help him but he shook against it.

Coughing Luke spoke " No.. I'm not going to make it." Annabeth wanted to protest but Luke shook his head no again. " No Annie I won't make it." He said using her old nickname.

"You knew, I almost killed you, but you had faith." He croaked

Annabeth nodding " Yes I knew you would do what's right at the end." She spoke her voice trembling.

Luke reaching up with his bloody hand took Annabeth's hand and coughed out "Did you...Did you Love me?"

Annabeth sniffled, I paid close attention to her response. Since Luke left she had been talking non-stop about him and telling us that he was under Kronos' influence. All while sending making me confused on wheather she likes him or not. I focused, when she was about to speak again.

"There was a time when... I thought I did" She turn to to me and I paid attention to how she looked at me and him. "but it was a brotherly love... but no I didn't love you."

Luke nodded like he was expecting it, but I was crestfallen. For once I saw how she looked at him and me, I knew one thing she didn't love me either. The look she gave us was but a crush turn into hero worship. The look reminded me of the time we went to the Sea of Monsters, when Annabeth wanted to see the sirens, when I grabbed her out of the water I saw her desire of wanting her mom and dad together with Luke admiring her works of buildings. I only now realaized that she would never love me, even if she did it wouldn't be more then Luke I would be a second prize.

Snapping back to attention, the Son of Hermes turned to me his eyes red and angry but pleading all the same. "Me, Ethan and all the unclaimed, don't let it happened again, promise me."

Still melancholy I turned to his meeting his eyes I said " I will Luke... I promise."

Nodding with appreciation he went slack.

With that the gods came, ready for a battle only to find us over Lukes body. They questioned us and rewarded us with gifts. After that they threw a party for Olympus. I wasn't in the party mood, but stopped to talk with Hera, Hermes and Athena. All who I needed to talk to before I needed to leave for my journey.

As I left the party for a bit, my thoughts of Annabeth came back to me. I while still feeling some longing for her, I knew I wouldn't be able to have her love. All I would be to her, would be Luke, a different Luke but Luke all the same. I decided I wouldn't lead her on like Luke I would try to maintain our friendship but if I could I would distant myself till her crush fizzed out.


End file.
